Helping Javier
by Elphie Marky
Summary: [Complete] Carlos tells the story of what life is like after Katey leaves. Javier has gone through a rough time, and Carlos wants to help him get his life back on track. R&R please!
1. Catching Up

AN: This story is written in 1st person, narrated by Carlos. Even though he was a jerk in the beginning, he matured a lot. So, this is what's going on after Katey left. I also wrote this because Rene Lavan is a good actor. The story takes place in late 1959.

I walked through by old adobe house looking for my family. I had just gotten off from work and I was starving. _Funny, Mama's usually in the kitchen making supper now._ There were empty liquor bottles all over the floor. _Javier's been here. He was such a good kid, then that Yankee came along and screwed everything up._

I wandered out back and found Mama and Abuelito on the garden bench, while Chabe and Rafael played at their feet. Javier was no where to be seen. I wandered back into my house and towards Javier's room. He used to share a room with Abuelito, but because of his drinking problem and threatening behavior, Abuelito moved in with me and Rafael. Chabe still shares a room with Mama.

Sure enough, Javier was sitting on his bed in underwear, holding a liquor bottle, and swaying back and forth. He mumbled the words to an old revolution song as he slowly brought the alcohol to his lips and spilled more than he drank onto his bare chest. Javier's hair was long, curly, disheveled, and dirty. He hadn't shaven in months. He had acquired an overgrown beard that looked horrible. Carlos had tried to help Javier get back to normal, but it was no use. Everyone primarily ignored him nowadays. Although the new government had provided a welfare type system, Javier blew all the money he got from it on alcohol.

"Hey," I said. "My friend has a cute sister that's your age. Maybe you should clean yourself up and go to La Rosa Negra. You should start dancing again."

Javier just looked at me. "I ain't gonna dance with no one but my Katey."

"Oh, come on. Just give it a shot. You're a mess."

"I ain't gonna do nothing for no one." Javier brought the liquor bottle to his mouth and fell back onto the bed as he poured it into his mouth. He was beyond help.

I strutted out of the room and gave Javier a look. He just scratched his ugly, overgrown beard. He used to have so many girls chasing after him. Now, everyone ran away from him.

"Mama," I said, "I think you should talk to Javier. Make him clean up and go to La Rosa Negra tomorrow."

Mama smiled. "I'll do my best."

Mama walked into Javier's room and sat on the bed beside him. She gently took the bottle out of his hands and put her arm around him. "Javier, look at me."

He turned his head and looked into her big, brown eyes. "Yes, Mama?"

"I think it's time we get cleaned up, don't you?"

Now, Javier knew better than to argue with Mama. Even in his wasted state, Javier let Mama lead him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet and began shaving off his horrible beard. When he was clean shaven and when his hair was cut, Mama said, "Look at my baby's pretty face."

Javier's drunken state was wearing off. He flashed his trademark grin and tilted his head. Mama helped him to shower and neaten up.

AN: Yeah, I know this seems very rushed, but don't worry. I have a way to work it all out. Give it a chance.


	2. La Rosa Negra

On Saturday night, I finished getting dressed. Javier was back in what he always wore; a wife beater and button down shirt. He played happily with Rafael in the parlor. My girlfriend, Lola, sat on the couch talking in quick Spanish to Mama.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

Lola nodded and picked up her purse. She followed Javier and me out the door.

--

Javier wandered through the beaded entry of La Rosa Negra. About one hundred Cubans were heating up the dance floor. I held Lola's hand as we followed behind him. I saw my Julio and his sister waiting by the bar. I led Javier to them and introduced them.

"Hola, Julio," I said. "This is my brother Javier and my girlfriend, Lola."

"Hola," Julio said. "This is my little sister. Her name is Ana."

"Hola," Javier said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," Ana replied. She was wearing a skin tight pink halter dress with a flowing skirt. She was really pretty, with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. Javier couldn't find anything wrong with her.

As soon as the music started, Javier found a flaw. She couldn't dance. She was all over the place. Her hair and arms were up in the air, she had no rhythm, and she kept pushing Javier. Javier slowly backed away and bumped into a young American girl.

"I'm sorry," Javier exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," the girl said. She had striking blue eyes and long blonde hair. She reminded him of Katey. "I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess. What's your name?"

"I'm Javier. Would you like to go outside to get some air?"

"Yeah, it's so hot in here.  
Javier led her outback and sat on the bench. "What brings you to Cuba?"

"My mom and I moved here. My parents are divorced, so I just gotta go where they take me. Oh, and my mom's boyfriend is Cuban and she does whatever he wants to do."

"So, do you like Havana?"

"Yeah, its okay."

"So, what are you, eighteen?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh. Javier, can you dance?"

"I used to be a good dancer."

Javier told Jess about last year and about Katey.

"Why did you stop dancing?" Jess asked, moving closer. "Giving up your dream isn't worth a girl."

"I loved her though," Javier said. "I wish that I could be with her. After she left, I just kind of fell apart."

--

I eyed Javier and the girl suspiciously. The girl had her hand on his shoulder. Javier seemed uncomfortable, but that didn't stop him from flirting.

"Carlos, stop spying on your brother," Lola interrupted my thoughts. "Let him and his new friend get to know each other."

I smiled and took her hand. We walked back to the dance floor and moved to the beat.

--

Javier found himself with his arms around Jess and his mouth against hers. She reminded him so much of Katey, but she was a lot braver. She wore a sky blue dress that practically looked painted on her body.

After an hour of kissing and drinking beer, Jess decided to head home.

"No, don't you leave me too!"

"What, Javier? Have you been drinking?"

(He had) "Katey, no, stay."

"I'm Jess, not Katey." Jess stood up and ran down the beach. Javier stumbled after her. After a minute or so, he collapsed in the sand.

--

Lola and I were holding hands walking down the beach. Suddenly, we came upon a black lump.

"Oh my gosh, it's Javier!" Lola yelled.

I bent down next to her and noted that Javier was passed out. I picked him up and carried him home, with Lola following close behind.

Mama let out a cry of surprise when she saw me carry Javier through the door.

"My baby," Mama cried. She rushed over to me and stroked Javier's face. I carried him a laid him in his bed. Mama came in with a sponge and she cleaned his face.

"I'm gonna walk Lola home," I said, escorting her out front.

--

"Sorry about Javier," I said holding Lola's hand.

"Oh, it's not your fault," she replied smiling.

I walked her to her home and kissed her good-bye.

I walked back to my house and went to bed.

AN: If you like this so far, please comment and tell me so!


	3. Airport

AN: Sorry about not updating in awhile. School's been so hectic. This might be the only update until like December. Sorry! Hope you like it.

I watched by brother stumble out the door down our run down street. A blonde met him at the corner. _It's that girl from last night. Jess was her name?_ I watched for as long as I couldn't see them. I was distracted as Rafael ran down the hall with Chabe following close behind.

"Hey, Javi!" Jess greeted.

"Hi, Jess," Javier said, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her into a kiss. They stood at the corner making out for quite some time.

"When do I get the grand tour of Havana?" Jess asked, pulling out of the kiss. Javier smiled and took her hand as he led her all around the beautiful city. After hours of walking and kissing, Javier took Jess home.

He continued to stumble past the airport.

He stumbled inside and went to the bar. A frustrated blonde stormed in and sat next to Javier. She ordered a drink and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you okay?" Javier asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Katey?"

"How do you know my…"

Her eyes widened as she looked into Javier's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Katey, its Javier."

They wrapped each other in a deep embrace.

They walked along the beach for hours catching up. Then they made plans to meet the next day for dinner. Javier walked Katey to her hotel and gave her a kiss good bye.

After he dropped her off, he walked to Jess's house. He had to let her go because he loved Katey.

Jess sat out front reading. She put down her book and stood up when she noticed Javier approaching. He told her he needed to talk to her in a serious tone that worried her.

"What is it?"

"Come here, Jess. Let's walk while I talk."

"What is it, Javier, you're worrying me."

Javier took Jess's hand as they walked onto the beach. "Remember Katey? The girl I told you about?"

"Yeah, did she die?"

"Oh jeez, Jess, no, she…"

"What?"

"She came back to Havana. I love her and I want to be with her. I'm sorry. We could be friends…"

"Take me home. I never want to see you again."

"Jess, don't be like this…"

Jess let go of Javier's hand, ran down the street, and slammed her door. Javier sighed as he wandered home. The next day, he was upset all day. Not even seeing Katey could have cheered him up. He felt so bad that he hurt Jess.

"Javi, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, Carlos, I just…" Javier started.

"I hear Katey is back. You hurt Jess when you let her go?"

"How… how did you know?"

"I've been through it a million times, little brother. It hurts the both of you, I know. I can tell you really love Katey and you'll get through it."

"Thanks."

"Here," I handed Javier a small box. "Use this well."


	4. Final Goodbyes

Javier knew what he had to do. He took the box that Carlos gave him and walked to Katey's hotel to take her to dinner. When he greeted her, he told her that he had a surprise for her. She told him that she had something to tell him too. After dinner, Javier and Katey went into the tents on the beach to share their secrets.

"Katey, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Katey started to cry. "Oh Javier. I want to, but…"

"What's the matter?"

"I have cancer. I'm dying."

Javier and Katey held each other in a hug for a long time. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Javier woke up the next morning at sunrise. Katey did not. Javier carried her lifeless body to ocean and walked into the water. Pretty soon, the water was over his head. He kept walking.

I found Javier and Katey's bodies the next day. Javier had his arms wrapped around her, a smile on both their faces. It killed me to see my little brother dead, but I couldn't help but smile knowing that he was reunited with his love in heaven.

-The End-


End file.
